My Spies
by colourfulwitch
Summary: RE-REEDITADA/Tres jóvenes son enviados a una misión que los pondrá aprueba hasta el cansancio. Harry, Ron y Draco vivirán dos meses con tres chicas que pondrán de cabeza su mundo, sin siquiera proponérselo. Risas, romance, problemas, pruebas, armas y secretos, todo en una misma aventura. ¿Qué desastres pasarán? Ya veremos, estos 6 chicos tienen "rompe-reglas" tatuado en la frente!
1. ¿Profesores?

Hola, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rowling y esta historia es vieja y está re-reditada, pero definitivamente no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

**¿Profesores?**

El bullicio era notorio en el edificio, gente iba y venía, muy enfrascada en sus labores, uno que otro saludaba a alguien al pasar, pero sin extenderse demasiado, el tiempo siempre apremiaba por esos lados y nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer enojar a alguno de los cabecillas de la oficina. Para efectos de esta historia, nos centraremos específicamente en un alto chico de cabello negro y gafas, que también era parte de este movimiento constante. Él iba muy sumergido en sus audífonos sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, no le gustaba mucho andar por ahí, no le gustaban las miradas o sonrisas de algunas chicas o chicos incluso, le dedicaban, lo hacían sentir incómodo. Se apoyó cómodamente contra una pared y marcó el ritmo de la música con su pie, la paciencia no era algo que lo caracterizara, pero estaba seguro de que tendría que esperar a sus amigos un buen rato.

Pasó una chica y le sonrió, por no ser descortés devolvió la sonrisa, tampoco es que fuera un santurrón, había tenido sus aventurillas por ahí, no era que lo negara, pero tampoco era algo que fuera importante, no tenía esa veta de casanovas, él prefería algo más tranquilo, sin demasiadas complicaciones, ni arrepentimientos. No le gustaban los romances escandalosos, ni las relaciones conflictivas y de un tiempo a esta parte, al parecer el destino estaba empeñado en que esas fueran las relaciones que se cruzaran en su camino, por lo que hace un tiempo que había decidido mantenerse alejado de las pistas, como decían sus amigos. Ellos también decían, que era demasiado despistado, que no notaba lo que se perdía en muchas ocasiones, pero bueno, él estaba bien así.

Dos chicos se acercaban al joven anti-romance y al parecer, la cosa no venía muy tranquila. Se veía un pelirrojo rojo hasta las orejas y a un rubio con una sonrisa petulante en rostro. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro, guardó su aparato de música y se preparó mentalmente para lo que se venía próximamente.

-¡Consíguete una vida Malfoy!-escupió el rojizo joven de ojos azules, con una altura más que considerable y unas pecas en el rostro, casi adorables.

-Y tú una mujer Weasley-contraatacó el platinado de ojos grises, unos centímetros más bajo que su compañero, él tenía esa mirada helada, pero bastante sugerente- Ah espera! Verdad que yo me quedé con tu chica-esa fue la estocada final, la sonrisa se acentuó en sus finos labios.

Harry, leoncito o simplemente Potter, un joven de grandes ojos verdes con una estura similar a la de su pálido amigo y un aire algo melancólico y misterioso, quién era el que completaba esta pintoresca situación, seguía mirándolos, contando mentalmente cuantos segundos faltarían para que Ron se abalanzara sobre Draco y él tuviera que intervenir para evitar que alguno de sus amigos fuera apresado por asesinato. No hizo falta mucho más, vio al ojiazul apretar los puños y supo que ese sería el momento de su célebre aparición

-Basta-no gritó, mantuvo un tono neutral, pero fue totalmente tajante-No sigan o Minnie nos colgará a los tres y ya bastantes problemas hemos tenido, esa mujer intimida mucho cuando se lo propone y como ya sabrán es justo con ella con quién debemos vernos ahora-eso no daba espacio a replicas, pero sus amigos no serían ellos mismos si no dijeran algo, el asunto de tener la última palabra era realmente un síndrome entre ellos

-Uy si habla Harry-imán para los problemas-Potter, realmente no eres el más indicado para mencionar a Minnie y sus sanciones, porque eres tú el más rompe-reglas de los tres-esa fue la respuesta del ojigris, al parecer era su día de victorias verbales

-Si es cierto, pero si rompo las reglas es por hacer lo que creo correcto, no por dármelas de chico malo como tú, huroncito-Touché, un Knock Out directo en el rostro. Una leve sonrisa se presentó en el rostro del señorito de gafas, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por un gesto más serio-Entremos

No hubo más palabras y tras cruzar una puerta, una amplia habitación los recibió, los grandes ventanales dejaban a la vista la vorágine de Londres, mientras el crepúsculo se cernía lentamente sobre los cielos veraniegos de la ciudad. El mobiliario era más bien sencillo y práctico, lo más destacable eran las estanterías llenas de libros y los diversos diplomas que descansaban esparcidos por las paredes, además de un gran escritorio de madera acompañado de una silla que en esos instantes sólo permitía la vista de su alto respaldo. Se escuchó un ruido ligero del giro del asiento y en el campo de visión de ellos, apareció una imponente mujer de rasgos maduros, pero que seguramente en su juventud fue bastante guapa. Ella poseía un look absolutamente estoico, su cabello cano recogido en un apretado moño alto y un traje de dos piezas, a cuadros en tonos burdeos, algo cómodo, pero elegante. La perfecta combinación que sólo conseguía Minerva Mcgonagall o Minnie como la llamaban contadas personas, con el conocimiento y la seriedad reluciendo en sus ojos, una mujer respetable, de convicciones firmes y fiel amante de las reglas. Es aquí donde entran nuestros momentáneamente olvidados tres muchachos, quienes eran justamente la antítesis de eso, demasiado relajados, algo impetuosos y con una relación caprichosa con las reglas, ciertamente unos especímenes difíciles a los ojos de Minerva, pero demasiado talentosos como para dejarlos ir.

-Siéntense chicos-no tuvo que repetirlo, al segundo ellos ya estaban acomodados frente a su escritorio con un gesto interesado, secretamente disfrutaría ver sus caras al decirles lo que tenían que hacer. Sí, incluso ella, tenía un lado travieso-Bueno, vamos directo al grano, el tiempo aquí es un bien preciado-Alcanzó un pequeño control remoto y luego de apretar un botón una pantalla plana bajó del techo hasta quedar perfectamente puesta donde los cuatro pudieran ver lo que se mostrara sin problemas

-¿Qué sucede Minerva?-preguntó Draco rompiendo el breve silencio, cruzándose de brazos con un claro gesto de duda

-Nada grave, quiero asignarles su siguiente misión, esta será totalmente distinta a cualquier cosa que hayan hecho hasta ahora, porque no serán sólo ustedes tres. Ahora hay tres estudiantes a su cargo, deberán prepararlas y enseñarles a explotar al máximo sus capacidades-los tres estaban de una pieza, no se esperaban eso-Es sabido que la paciencia no es una virtud asociada con ustedes, por lo cual deberán trabajarla en una situación extrema como esta, esta será la última prueba tanto para ustedes como para sus estudiantes, seguirán pautas estrictas que les enseñarán a adaptarse a diferentes situaciones. Aquí está en juego tanto su puesto en la agencia como el de ellas, así que necesito que hagan un buen trabajo-la sorpresa aún estaba en sus caras, pero sus ojos brillaban de entendimiento, iban captando la situación

-¿Seríamos sus profesores?-fue el turno de Harry de hablar y se acomodó las gafas, esto pintaba para un desafío interesante, estaba intrigado

-Exactamente señor Potter, les mostraré sus datos para que manejen una primera información y el detalle les será enviado a sus tablets, podrán revisarlas cuando vayan camino a la que será su casa y centro de entrenamientos, los próximos dos meses-eso fue algo nuevo, nunca se quedaban tanto tiempo en un refugio, al parecer esta misión se salía de todo lo establecido. La pantalla mencionada anteriormente se encendió y mostró la foto de una chica rubia de rostro simpático-Ella es la señorita Luna Lovegood de 20 años, su especialidad es la micro-tecnología de espionaje y el manejo de armas, una alumna excepcional y con una capacidad sorprendente de encontrar soluciones alternativas. El rubio del problemático trío sonrió levemente, su espíritu conquistador apareció de pronto iluminándole el rostro-Ni siquiera lo piense señor, esta es una misión seria así que le agradecería que mantuviera sus hormonas dentro su propio cuerpo, sobre todo dentro de sus pantalones-risas ahogadas se escucharon de los otros dos y la señora sonrió imperceptiblemente

-Así le quitas la diversión Minerva-se quejó el ojigris moviendo la mano en un gesto aburrido

-Puede ser, pero lo que importa es hacer las cosas bien, no atender distracciones innecesarias-ella apretó un botón y la imagen de la pantalla cambió, dejando ver a una pecosa pelirroja muy parecida a Ron

-Esa es mi hermana-exclamó el pelirrojo seriamente sorprendido

-Exacto señor Weasley y déjeme decirle, tiene una hermana muy talentosa, su capacidad como estratega es excelente y está especializada en espionaje e infiltración

-Quién lo diría, que alguien tan feo tendría una hermana tan guapa-el tono humorístico en las palabras de Malfoy, se esparció como pólvora por la habitación y encendió el enojo de su compañero pecoso, quien estaba listo para empezar un discusión ahí mismo, si no fuera por la mirada que les dedicó su superiora

-No es momento de bromas señores-la imagen cambió nuevamente mostrando a una castaña de gesto algo serio, pero bonitos ojos miel-por último, tenemos a Hermione Granger de 20 años, la mejor estudiante que ha tenido esta agencia en años, con una envidiable capacidad de deducción, está especializada en computación y tácticas de defensa personal-decididamente estas chicas eran cosa seria-Ahora veremos un video que ellas hicieron para ustedes

La pantalla se fue a negro y escuchó el ruido que hace una cámara al encenderse, todos estaban más que atentos al video

-¿Esta cosa está prendida?- preguntó una voz femenina

-si le sacaras la tapa funcionaría perfecto-dijo una segunda voz con burla

-¡Oh cierto! Que despistada-respondió primera voz algo avergonzada-y se supone que soy yo la que sabe del tema-este comentario fue acompañado de una risita. La pantalla pasó de negro a mostrar el rostro de la chica rubia que tenía una enorme sonrisa-¡Hoooooooola! Yo soy Luna-saludó la joven alegremente levantando los brazos

-si sonríes así seguramente se van a espantar-dijo una tercera voz y la cámara mostró a una despeinada castaña envuelta en una toalla, apoyada en el dintel de la puerta del baño-¡Apaga eso! No estoy ni vestida-esta chica desapareció tan rápido como llegó, tras cerrar la puerta con fuerza

-Bueno esa gruñona que acaban de ver es Hermione Granger-dijo la ojiazul sonriéndole nuevamente a la cámara. En ese instante apareció la rulosa señorita ya vestida, ella también sonrió aunque con un toque más malévolo, agarró una almohada y la lanzó directamente al rostro de su simpática amiga. La pelirroja rio sin reservas, lo que significó recibir su propia dosis de almohadas de manos de Looney, como la llamaban ellas.

La cámara quedó olvidada unos minutos, pero los espectadores fueron testigos de varios cojines más volando por los aires, a los minutos volvió a aparecer un rostro y fue el turno de la pequeña pelirroja de presentarse

-Hola yo soy Ginevra Weasley, pero pueden decirme Ginny-se acomodó un poco el cabello y guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa digna de comercial de pasta dental. La última señorita también se dejó ver, primeramente su mata de pelo castaño y luego el resto de su cuerpo al ponerse de pie. Tomó la cámara y fue a sentarse, luego de acomodarse brevemente, también hizo la presentación respectiva

-Ahora falto yo, soy Hermione Granger, a la distancia puedo decir que es un gusto y siento todo este desastre, estas señoritas están un poco locas-un mohín bastante gracioso de dibujó en su pequeño rostro

-No vengas con cosas, tú estás igual de loca que nosotras-reclamó Luna sentándose junto a ella y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

-Es cierto, no te hagas la normal sólo por parecer correcta-segundó Ginny también tomando asiento y despeinándola en un gesto cariñoso

-Ya sí, pero sólo porque me junto demasiado con ustedes-se escucharon risas suaves, mientras al otro lado en la enorme habitación los cuatro espectadores tenían una bonita sonrisa en el rostro, aunque la de Mcgonagall tenía cierto aire de resignación-creo que es hora de decir adiós ¿No les parece?-así, las tres jóvenes hicieron un gesto de despedida y la pantalla se fue a negro otra vez

-Bueno chicos eso es todo, partirán dentro de una hora, espero tengan listos sus bolsos de viaje, de cualquier manera el resto de sus cosas les serán enviadas en las próximas horas-el ambiente volvió a tornarse serio-Cuando dije que esto es algo serio, era verdad, espero un rendimiento excepcional de cada uno de ustedes, recuerden que hay reglas que respetar

-Si Minerva-contestaron los tres automáticamente, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la puerta

-Ojalá no causen muchos problemas-este último comentario de la mujer los hizo sonreír ampliamente y al cerrar la puerta, el pelinegro no pudo evitar hacer un comentario

-Esto definitivamente será algo interesante-dijo y al mirar a sus amigos supo que los tres pensaban exactamente lo mismo, una nueva aventura venía y ellos estaban dispuestos a vivirla al máximo.

* * *

¡Hola! Sorprendidos con esto? Hasta yo lo estoy, no sé de dónde salieron las ganas de empezar esta historia de cero, supongo que le tengo cariño a la trama y no quería perderla, sólo porque no me sentía cómoda con su contenido.

Ojalá les agrade esta nueva versión, los demás capítulos están en proceso, pero creo que pronto estarán listos para ser publicados.

Agradezco su paciencia al leer esto y me agradezco de antemano cualquier crítica que puedan hacerme llegar, sea cual sea.

Un abrazo y buenas vibras, Witch.


	2. Primera Impresión

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para plasmar mis propias ideas.

* * *

**Primera impresión**

-Creo que la ansiedad me hace mal-dijo nuestra ya conocida pelirroja acomodándose su chaqueta como por quinta vez y dando otra vuelta frente al espejo

-Tranquila Gin por favor, me estás pegando tus nervios-le replicó su amiga rubia mientras jugaba con un cubo de Rubik aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo

-Pero es que no sé, hay demasiado en juego en este asunto, digo es la última misión de entrenamiento-la pecosa acomodó su ropa nuevamente y movió su cabello hacia un hombro-sé que además es un castigo por lo que pasó y nos exigirán el máximo

-Calma mujer, no dejaremos que esto salga mal, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y le enseñaremos al imbécil por el que terminamos en esta situación, una segunda lección: además de que con nosotras no se juega, que nosotras podemos contra todo-Dijo la castaña del trío con convicción, su semblante implacable hizo acto de presencia.

-Si habla tan bonito esta niña ¡Amén! -contestó Luna haciendo una reverencia que arrancó una carcajada de sus acompañantes y alivianó el aire que se había vuelto tan pesado-Querida, ¿Tú piensas ir así?-preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosa, mirando a la ojimiel de pies a cabeza, imitando el tono una señora adinerada

-Sí, no le veo problema a mi ropa-respondió la aludida con una sonrisa divertida, se movió en busca de su zapatilla y al encontrarse con los ojos de Ginny, lo supo, estaba perdida-No se te ocurra pelirroja endemoniada, no me cambiaré de ropa, no me pondré un vestido fifi sólo porque es más delicado-una sonrisa realmente aterradora se dibujó en los labios de su amiga y eso confirmó su pensamiento anterior, estaba perdida.

-Estás jodida Granger, sabes que esta es batalla perdida, así que te sugiero que lo hagas sencillo para todas y sólo te rindas pacíficamente, sabes que al final igual me saldré con la mía-no había ni una pizca de duda en esas palabras, nuestra rulosa señorita rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido, siempre era la mismo y sí, sus amigas siempre se salían con la suya

-Está bien, pero algo cómodo por favor, mira que la última vez me hicieron sufrir, con los tacones y ese vestido, parecía un pato travesti cada vez que caminaba-aceptó derrotada, rezándole a todos los santos habidos y por haber, por algo que la salvara de eso

-Aay guapa cambia esa cara, cualquiera diría que vas directo al matadero-el brillo de diversión en los ojos de Luna no ayudó a que el alma atormentada de su amiga se calmara. Pelirroja y rubia se miraron y asintieron con gesto emocionado, estas chicas necesitaban urgente un especialista, más locas no podían estar.

* * *

Con los señores…

-Aléjate Malfoy o te parto la cara-amenazó Ron con una mezcla de terror y enojo

-Oh vamos Weasley, si es sólo una arañita-decía el rubio alzando la mano hacia la cara de su pecoso compañero fingiendo inocencia, pero fallando indiscutidamente, el brillo malicioso de sus ojos lo delataba-vamos, quizás hasta podría ser nuestra mascota-la sorna palpitaba en cada palabra

-Aleja esa criatura satánica de mí, te lo advierto, te alejas o te golpeo-el ojiazul ya estaba púrpura del enojo y trataba de cubrirse el rostro con las manos

-No sé porque creo que la araña está más asustada de Ron que él de ella-comentó Harry entrando a la estancia con una bandeja en sus manos y una sonrisa en la cara

-Debe tener un trauma la pobre, si este larguirucho es tan feo que hasta las chicas huyen de él, sino preguntémosle a Sussy-el ojigris observaba atentamente al insecto pasearse por su mano y le hablaba con toda confianza, como si este fuera una persona más, totalmente enterada de lo que ahí pasaba

-Ah no, eso sí que no, yo te mato rubio engominado-y si no fuera porque el pelinegro se puso entre sus dos amigos, probablemente Draco habría sido aplastado con araña y todo

-Déjense de idioteces y me pueden explicar ¿Qué tiene que ver Sussy en todo esto?- exigió el ojiverde tomando a Ron del brazo y obligándolo a sentarse en un sofá cercano y pasándole un refresco para que prestara atención a eso y no a su instinto asesino

-Bueno, tú viste como veníamos discutiendo por el pasillo, porque ayer este infame paliducho se entrometió en mi conversación y me robó la cita-respondió el menor de los varones Weasley, ya más tranquilo dando un trago largo a su bebida

-Es que lo hubieras visto, todo rojo y acomplejado hablándole a la chica, parecía que estaba sufriendo y yo, como soy un buen samaritano, intercedí y lo saqué del apuro-explicó Draco sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros con su mejor cara de niño bueno, ya habiendo dejado salir a la "criatura satánica" por la ventana-Además, Susan es muy guapa, así que fue un sacrificio beneficioso

-No me vengas con tu supuesta bondad, tú lo hiciste para joderme, sabías que estaba interesado en ella y decidiste meter la nariz donde no te correspondía-espetó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos

-Hmm sinceramente no sé qué tanto se pelean por la chica, digo, si es guapa y su cabello violeta le da un toque, pero lo que es a mí, no me roba el aliento, es sólo una chica linda-comentó Harry encogiéndose de hombros

-No me digas, para ti todas son lindas y ninguna te roba el aliento, no sé qué está mal contigo-el ojigris no se contuvo de hacer una mueca al decir eso-Sé que me amas, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, así que deberías intentarlo con alguna chica-hizo un gesto dramático con su mano y se escucharon sonoras carcajadas de los tres jóvenes

No todo era discusiones entre ellos, a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo intentando no matarse mutuamente, habían pasado por bastante juntos y eran amigos, a su manera, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Con las señoritas…

-¿Serán guapos?-preguntó Luna jugando tranquilamente con su celular

-No lo sé y no me importa demasiado-respondió la castaña-no vengo a ligar, vengo a trabajar, hay mucho por hacer y no quiero distracciones

-Pero, si lo fueran, todo sería más entretenido, imagínatelos sudados luego de un entrenamiento o saliendo del baño en toalla y accidentalmente encontrarlos en el pasillo-una sonrisa traviesa brilló en los labios de la señorita Weasley y fue seguida por un guiño de ojo por parte de la rubia

-Ya, les concedo eso, sería interesante si fuera el caso-aceptó Hermione con una sonrisa asomando levemente en su boca

-Sabía, sabía que incluso, la perfecta Granger tiene un lado alocado-Ginny le hizo un gesto sugerente con las cejas-ya veremos qué pasa, no sé porque me parece que será algo interesante

Un aire de nerviosismo se respiraba justo cuando el vehículo en el que iban, se detuvo frente a la puerta de una gran casa y el chofer les indicó que habían llegado a destino y sin más palabras se marchó por el mismo camino por dónde venían. Ahí estaban las tres, cada quién con su maleta, paradas frente a la puerta, llenas de ansias y expectativas sobre lo que las esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Sin más dilación Hermione tocó el timbre y todas contuvieron la respiración a la espera de la respuesta, hasta que un joven de rostro pálido, algo serio, pero bastante guapo hizo aparición y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que entraran.

Ahí estaban los seis, frente a frente en el gran recibidor de la casa, sin emitir palabra, analizándose hasta que luego de unos segundos fue la pelirroja quién rompió el silencio

-¡Hermano!-gritó sin reservas, dejando olvidado su equipaje para ir a abrazar al otro Weasley que formaba parte del grupo-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú serías uno de nuestros supervisores?-le reprochó inmediatamente. Todo el hermetismo inicial había sido dejado de lado y todos los presentes ya habían abandonado el escrutinio general

-Porque no lo supe hasta hace algunas horas y la verdad, quise ver tu reacción ante la noticia-contestó Ron con su habitual gesto desenfadado y una gran sonrisa por ver a su hermanita pequeña después de tanto tiempo-estás muy guapa eh, creo que debo cuidarte de los buitres

-Ay por favor no empieces, me sé cuidar muy bien solita-la pequeña Weasley tenía el ceño fruncido

-No, pensé que me había librado de estas discusiones, pero veo que me perseguirán por siempre-dijo el pelinegro con tono resignado

-Harry, ¡Por dios! Tanto sin verte-exclamó la pecosa cambiando su enojo por una radiante sonrisa, abrazándolo tan efusivamente como a su hermano-déjame decirte que estás bastante guapo-agregó guiñándole un ojo

-¿Tú no cambias eh?-comentó el chico de gafas aumentado su gesto de resignación, pero ahora acompañado de una sonrisa

-Alto, creo que me perdí-interrumpió nuestra simpática ojiazul con cara pensativa-déjenme conectar información, este de aquí-dijo señalando al varón pecoso-es tu hermano, el que viene antes que tú y es el más sobreprotector y por lo mismo, muchas veces has tenido que aguantarte las ganas de knockearlo de un puñetazo. Y él-ahora señalaba al ojiverde-fue tu tercer novio, estuvieron juntos cerca de un año, pero no funcionó y decidieron quedar como amigos, aunque tu familia aún no lo supera y creen que al final, igual terminarán casados

-Aún me sorprende tu capacidad de síntesis querida Looney-declaró, la hasta ahora, silenciosa ojimiel con una sonrisa

-¿Así que con ganas de golpearme? ¿Qué clase de hermandad es esta? Claro, cría cuervos y estos te sacarán los ojos-exclamó el ojiazul indignado

-Comadreja deja el drama, eso es lo menos importante ahora, además la crianza de esta señorita fue labor de tu encantadora madre, tú con suerte sabes cuidar tu propio trasero-el rubio capturó la atención de todos con sus palabras arrancando más de una sonrisa-lo relevante es que nos presentemos como corresponde-se acercó hacia Hermione y le besó la mano en un gesto galante para luego sonreírle-mucho gusto, soy Draco Malfoy y tú eres Hermione Granger si no me equivoco-la chica asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Repitió el gesto con Luna y esta le dio un pequeño abrazo en respuesta, al momento de acercarse a Ginny, el hermano sobreprotector hizo acto de presencia y se interpuso en su camino

-Ni se te ocurra Malfoy, tú de lejitos con mi hermanita, mira que eres peligroso-el aludido sólo se hizo para atrás aparentando indiferencia, pero en sus ojos brillaba claro el mensaje: _Esto no se quedará así_, antes de que pasara a mayores nuestro conciliador estrella decidió intervenir

-Hola, yo soy Harry Potter-se acercó primero a la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero al momento de saludar a la castaña su olor lo llenó por completo, nunca había sentido eso, recién era consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba la vainilla, al separarse le regaló una gran sonrisa que la chica respondió extramente cómoda

-Bueno como ya sabrán yo soy Ron Weasley-se presentó el último varón del grupo e hizo un gesto de mano como saludo, pero fue interceptado por un apretado abrazo de Luna

-Que emoción, al fin podemos conocerte, mucho gusto-dijo ella con total soltura dejando sorprendido al chico-no es necesaria tanta formalidad si estaremos tanto tiempo juntos-agregó con simpleza

-Bueno, creo que es hora de mostrarles sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar, ha sido un día largo-dijo Draco guiándolos hacia las escaleras-Hey Weasley, ¡Te gané!-el pelirrojo pareció despertar de su letargo al oír esto y vio como el hurón, como ellos lo llamaban, abrazaba a su hermana por la cintura y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla para luego agarrar su maleta y salir corriendo escaleras arriba

-¡Tú! Animal rastrero, sucio cobarde vuelve aquí para que te de tu merecido-salió persiguiendo al ojigris agarrando la maleta de la ojiazul en el camino

-¿Siempre son así?-preguntó esta con cara interesada y no hubo respuesta más certera que un bufido salido de los labios de Harry

Sí, definitivamente muchas cosas interesantes estaban por suceder. ¿Cómo se llevarían todos ellos? ¿Qué pasaría? Ya veremos más adelante como resulta todo esto. Lo único certero es que sería algo digno de recordar para cada uno de ellos.

* * *

¡Hooooola! Estoy de vuelta, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, me demoré en subirlo porque estaba en periodo de exámenes y eso me consumió hasta la última neurona, pero ahora que estaré de vacaciones unos días, pretendo avanzar en esto y las otras historias que tengo. (:

Es un gustazo recibir favoritos, followers, comentarios, todo. La verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que hay quienes leen mis historias, muchísimas gracias. Por ende, cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etc. es súper bien aceptada.

Un abrazo grande y cariños, nos leemos pronto.

Witch.


End file.
